Thanksgiving
by Johanna-002
Summary: A mischievous, secretive Nicky, delivering the most heart stopping surprise.


**Title:** Home

 **Summary:** A mischievous, secretive Nicky, delivering the most heart stopping surprise.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however, own my writing so please don't steal- Johanna002©

 _ **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

 _A/N: It's Thanksgiving today in America, and though I am not a fan of how this holiday came about there is so much that I am grateful for. I have an amazing family, wonderful friends, a really great job and I even have some of you crazy cats._

 _AliceSloane13 and nofearonlylove, I can't even put into words how much I appreciate the both of you, but know that I do._

 _So here is a little Thanksgiving something to occupy your time. Enjoy! *hugs*_

Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen Red observed the table before her with a proud and beaming smile. She'd been cooking all day, her feet and back were aching miserably, but looking at the scene before her she happily concluded that it was all worth it.

This was the first Thanksgiving in nearly 13 years that she was spending outside the walls of Litchfield. Excited was an understatement in describing the overwhelming emotions that bubbled and fluttered inside of her.

Freedom had been promising. She was eternally blessed for her ex-husband, who in her absence was successful in raising three healthy and honest men. Her sons were a lifeline, a pillar of hope. They supported and encouraged her without question, taking her in and aiding her in getting back onto her feet.

Her head turned at the sound of her youngest grandson babbling happily. She smiled in response to her son gently tending to him, delicately rocking him into a state of ease. To her she was living a dream, preparing a holiday dinner that she would share with her children and grandchildren. It was everything she had always wanted. She was a grandmother to four energetic grandsons and a mother to three wonderful young men.

 _A mother of four_ she corrected herself quickly. Her daughter, the youngest and most troublesome wouldn't be celebrating with her this year. It was the first time in five years since meeting that they wouldn't be together for the Holidays.

Nicky had several more months left on her sentence, and had been incredibly insistent that Red spend the day with her family.

" _It doesn't feel right being without you." Red pleaded. She cupped Nicky's hands in her own. The maternal love that she possessed for the younger woman wouldn't simply vanish because she was on the outside. "Don't you want to see me?" She asked, a foreign tone of need coating her words._

 _Nicky inclined her head, chuckling softly. "Of course I do," She lifted her head just enough that her brown eyes could lock with the blue ones of her mother. "I just want you to spend the day with your family Red."_

" _You are my family."_

 _Bringing her hand up to her lips, Nicky kissed the back of it. "And you're mine, but I think your sons deserve this time with you. I've had you to myself for the last five years."_

 _Red studied her intently, sighing heavily in frustration. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her sons, she did, but she also wanted to be with Nicky. She wanted everyone together. Since meeting the young woman they had practically been inseparable, sharing and confiding in one another, trusting and supporting each other through every obstacle that came ever came their way. It only seemed natural that their relationship would continue outside of Litchfield's prison walls._

 _Huffing in frustration, Red silenced her. "I don't want you to be alone."_

 _Nicky quickly explained that Marka was coming to see her. She fought back her fit of laughter at the glare of disapproval that she received in return. "We'll have other Thanksgivings," She promised. She kissed Red's hand again, "Be with your sons, cook a big meal," She placed another kiss to her knuckles, "For me?" She pleaded sweetly._

Red walked around the table, correcting even the slightest imperfections. Satisfied she began brushing her hands off on the apron tied around her waist. Her shoulders squared in pride and she strutted towards the living room with an air of confidence.

"Ready," she called excitedly, her accent incredibly thick.

On command her sons stood, their wives following second. Pleased with herself, Red turned back on her heel, leading them into the dining room. Everyone gathered around the table, happily awaiting further instructions.

Maxim kissed her head softly. "It looks great Ma."

"I know," She responded confidently, gesturing dramatically with her hands for them to take their seats.

As if on cue a knock sounded at the door, followed by the insistent ringing of the doorbell. Curiously, Red looked around, drumming her hands against the table.

"Were we expecting someone else?" She asked.

Maxim shrugged, "Maybe Pa?"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Figures, the man could never be on time." She gestured to her youngest son, Vasily, "Will you please get the door?" Her request was punctuated by another round of persistent knocking.

Vasily suddenly disappeared out of the room, but not before he mischievously shared a smile with his two older brothers.

"Would it kill him to be on time?" Red asked arms crossed over her chest.

Yuri, his mouth full with food attempted to defend his father, "Maybe there was traffic?" He reached for his drink, practically inhaling the sugary beverage.

Reaching her hand back, Red gifted him with a heavy smack to the back of his head. "Manners?  
She questioned angrily.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" A thunderous raspy voice suddenly called out.

Red's eyes widen in surprise, the stinging in her hand dimming as she processed the figure standing before her. "Nicky?" The name left her lips in a whisper.

Nicky bit the inside of her cheek, shifting on the balls of her feet. "Surprise!" She exclaimed, eyes sparking with mischief. Her strides were long as she bounded to her mother's side.

She hadn't even felt herself stand, but she knew that she must have for she found herself embraced in a tight, bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly against Nicky's ear.

"I'm out," She whispered softly, sighing in response to the hand she felt rub up and down the length of her back. Pulling back just slightly she had to avert her eyes downward at the overwhelming emotion that swelled inside of Red's.

Mouth agape, she stuttered to form a proper sentence. "When- how?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Nicky said gently. She brought her hand up to wipe the tear that managed to spill down the soft skin of her mother's cheek. She pulled her into another hug, deeply inhaling her scent. "I'm home" She mumbled against her shoulder.


End file.
